Be a Parent
by eL-ch4n
Summary: Siwon mempertanyakan kemampuannya sebagai seorang appa untuk anaknya. Sibum. slight Yunjae! eL-ch4n is here!


Title: **Be a Parent**

Couple: Sibum

Rated: K+

Genre: Family/Drama, a bit Romance

Warn: Genderswitch!

Summary: Siwon mempertanyakan kemampuannya sebagai seorang appa untuk anaknya.

Inspired by **Fruit Basket**

A/N:

Silakan baca author notes di bawah mengenai beberapa hal ^^v

.

.

Langit tengah menampilkan sebuah lukisan indah. Goresan 7 warna membentuk sebuah lengkungan yang membuat hati siapapun yang melihatnya merasa tenang. Hujan baru saja reda membuat suasana sedikit lembab dan sejuk. Matahari masih bersembunyi di balik awan, malu untuk mengeluarkan sinarnya yang indah.

Tersebutlah seorang namja yang akan kita panggil dengan nama Siwon, lengkapnya Choi Siwon. Sudah hampir 2 jam dia duduk di teras depan rumah yang dia tinggali. Rumah tersebut terletak di dekat pantai sehingga dia bisa melihat pesisir pantai dengan ombak yang bergulung menciptakan bunyi alam sendiri. Sore itu, pantai terlihat sepi, hanya ada beberapa anak yang berkeliaran dengan orang tuanya sehabis hujan reda tadi.

Dia tampak tak peduli dengan cuaca yang begitu dingin, terlihat dari kaos tanpa lengan yang dia kenakan dan celana setengah lutut yang memeluk kakinya dengan indah. Matanya menerawang entah ke mana. Dia tengah berpikir, memikirkan begitu banyak hal. Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga dia tak sadar datanglah seorang yeojya yang perutnya sedikit membuncit ke arahnya.

Yeojya itu cantik, ah mungkin lebih tepatnya manis. Kulitnya putih bagai kapas, bibirnya yang merah dan rambut hitamnya kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Jika mereka mengatakan bahwa Monalisa adalah yeojya tercantik, maka mungkin Da Vinci belum pernah melihat yeojya ini sebelumnya. Parasnya elok dan senyuman yang terukir di wajah yeojya itu memancarkan kelembutan yang hangat.

Tangannya yang mungil menepuk pundak namja yang tengah berpikir itu. Perhatian namja itu kemudian teralih. Dia memutar kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut ke arah sang yeojya. Matanya kemudian tertuju pada perut sang yeojya yang terlihat sedikit lebih besar. Dapat dipastikan bahwa yeojya itu tengah mengandung dan anak yang ada di dalamnya adalah anaknya. Melihatnya, namja ini kembali terdiam. Senyum yang dia berikan tadi kembali menghilang. Sang yeojya yang menyadari keanehan dari namja yang dikasihinya, duduk di kursi yang terletak di samping sang namja.

"Wonnie, gwenchana?" tanya sang yeojya dengan suaranya yang pelan ke arah namja itu.

Siwon hanya mengangguk perlahan. "Ne, kurasa," gumamnya. Dia sendiri tampak tak yakin dengan perkataanya. Perhatiannya kembali teralih pada pemandangan senja yang indah di hadapannya. "Aku takut," ujarnya pelan. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk melepaskan keluh kesahnya. "Aku takut tak bisa menjadi appa yang baik. Aku takut aku akan seperti appaku yang memaksaku. Berpikir ingin memberikan yang terbaik terhadapku dan memaksaku. Aku takut, Bummie, aku takut."

Bummie, nama panggilan dari yeojya yang bernama lengkap Choi – Kim – Kibum ini, tersenyum lembut. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Siwon, memutar kepala suaminya agar menatapnya. "Dengar Wonnie, jika saat itu tiba, aku akan memberitahukan apa yang pernah kita lewati. Kita akan menjaganya sampai kita diperlukan, ne?"

"Ba...bagaimana kalau dia membenciku? Memarahiku dan mengatakan tak ingin menjadi anakku?" Ya, Siwon teringat bagaimaan dia memarahi appa-nya. Sekarang dia akhirnya mengerti bagaimana perasaan appa-nya. Perasaan takut yang membuat dia menjadi merasa tak berguna. Dia terisak pelan di dalam pelukan Kibum yang entah sejak kapan sudah membawanya ke dalam dekapan hangat.

"Sshh...saat itu terjadi, aku akan di sisimu, Wonnie. Tenanglah, kita berjuang, ne? Berjuang untuk menjadi orang tua yang baik untuk anak kita," bisik Kibum perlahan.

Siwon hanya bisa terisak. Dia melepas pelukannya dan kemudian menarik badan mungil Kibum hingga bibirnya kemudian menyentuh bibir merah nan menggoda milik istrinya. Ciuman lembut penuh kasih sembari air mata Siwon mengalir pelan. Badannya bergetar, namun sentuhan dari Kibum berhasil menenangkannya kembali.

Iya, dia akan melewati ini bersama dengan Kibum. Menjadi appa dari anak mereka.

.

.

"Wonnie, jangan ajarkan Jae yang tidak-tidak," seru Kibum dari arah dapur. Siwon yang tengah di ruang tamu bersama dengan anak yeojyanya yang sudah berusia 5 tahun hanya tersenyum. Jaejoong adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah dia terima –selain Kibum tentunya. Seperti umma-nya, Jaejoong mewarisi kulit putih Kibum, bibir merah ranum, dan _doe eyes_ yang indah. Hanya ada beberapa sifat Siwon yang diwarisi oleh Jaejoong yaitu menggoda umma-nya alias Kibum.

Siwon sangat memanjakan Jaejoong karena setelah Jaejoong, Kibum tak bisa melahirkan lagi. Rahimnya harus diangkat karena sebuah kecelakaan dan maka dari itu, Siwon dan Kibum sangat menyayangi Jaejoong. Untunglah, Jaejoong bukanlah anak yang terlalu manja dan minta hal-hal yang berlebihan. Walau seperti anak kecil lainnya, dia suka meminta hal-hal konyol seperti pangeran berkuda putih untuk menjemputnya.

Karena terlalu sayang dengan Jaejoong, Siwon akhirnya mengajak Jaejoong ke taman bermain dan menaiki kuda putih yang terdapat di _Merry Go Round_ dan menjemput Jaejoong layaknya seorang putri. Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum senang. Sepertinya semua pemikiran negatif mengenai menjadi appa yang tidak baik sudah terlupakan di kepala Siwon.

Oh, tapi jangan salah, meskipun sayang, Siwon juga akan bertindak tegas saat diperlukan. Contohnya seperti saat ini ketika Jaejoong kemudian menyusul sang umma ke dapur. Kibum sudah dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong tak boleh menyentuh sesuatu yang terbuat dari gelas namun dilanggar oleh yeojya kecil itu. Dia menjatuhkan gelas tersebut dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Kibum segera merapikan kepingan gelas agar tak terinjak, sementara Siwon langsung menggendong tubuh mungil Jaejoong jauh dari lantai dapur.

Dia memarahi Jaejoong. "Jae! Kenapa tak menuruti kata ummamu?!" seru Siwon. Jaejoong yang merasa takut kembali terisak. Dia kemudian mendorong tubuh Siwon dan berlari ke kamarnya setelah sebelumnya meneriaki bahwa dia membenci Siwon.

Betapa sakit hati Siwon saat dia dibenci oleh Jaejoong. Apa yang dia takutkan terjadi. Untung saja Kibum bersama dengan dirinya. "Ssh, dia hanya sedikit kesal, sebentar lagi akan baik-baik saja, ne?"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Bummie? Dia benci padaku, dia benci," isak Siwon. Kibum menepuk pundak Siwon perlahan.

"Tenang saja, coba kamu bicara baik-baik sama dia, ne?" bujuk Kibum.

Siwon akhirnya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju ke kamar Jaejoong. Dia mengetuk pintu Jaejoong yang dijawab dengan teriakan kencang "Pergi!" dari Jaejoong. Hati Siwon terluka. Dia melihat Kibum sekali lagi yang hanya mengangguk. Menarik nafas panjang sebelum membuka pintu perlahan. "Appa buka pintunya ya," gumam Siwon.

Jaejoong tak menjawab, hanya meringkuk di atas tempat tidur. "Appa jahat! Appa tidak sayang sama Joongie lagi! Appa benci Joongie! Makanya Joongie juga benci appa!" seru Jaejoong di atas bantalnya. Mendengar perkataan Jaejoong tadi, entah kenapa hati Siwon menjadi lega. Dia kemudian menghampiri tubuh Jaejoong.

"Ani, appa sayang sama Joongie, sangat sayang," bisiknya. Dia menyentuh pundak Jaejoong yang bergetar perlahan dan mengangkat badan mungil anaknya ke dalam pangkuannya. Jaejoong masih menolak untuk melihat ke arah Siwon sementara sang appa hanya tersenyum. "Joongie sudah tidak sayang appa, ne?"

"Ani, appa yang tidak sayang Joongie," balas Jaejoong cepat.

"Dengar Joongie, coba kalau seandainya kau menjatuhkan gelas itu dan terkena kaki umma-mu atau dirimu, bukankah akan sakit, eh?" Jaejoong terdiam begitu pula dengan isakannya. Siwon yang melihat hal itu merapikan poni Jaejoong sembari melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Appa marah karena appa tidak mau kau mengulanginya, Joongie. Kalau seandainya pecahan gelas itu kena umma-mu dan kakinya terluka, apa kamu mau?" Untuk ini, Jaejoong dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dia kemudian menatap Siwon. Mata _doe_-nya terlihat tak berdosa membuat Siwon merasa gemas dengan anaknya sendiri apalagi dengan pipi chubby Jaejoong yang minta dicubit itu. "Jadi appa tidak benci Joongie?"

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Tidak, appa sayang sama Joongie, sayang banget sampai appa harus memarahi Joongie agar Joongie tidak terluka lagi, ne?" Jaejoong akhirnya mengangguk perlahan. "Tapi, Joongie benci appa, eh? Appa sedih," gumam Siwon dengan gaya seolah terluka.

"Ani, Joongie tidak benci appa! Joongie sayang sekali sama appa!" seru Jaejoong. Siwon terkekeh karena pada saat kata 'sayang' Jaejoong menggunakan kedua tangan mungilnya membuat bentuk hati.

Dia mencubit hidung mancung Jaejoong dengan ringan hingga tidak membuat sakit. Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya terlihat cemberut membuatnya terlihat sangat menggoda saat ini. Ah, Jaejoong memang hadiah terindah dari Tuhan. Apalagi yang dapat membuatnya bahagia mendapatkan dua yeojya cantik di sisinya seperti ini?

.

.

"Joongie benci appa!"

Ah, ini kedua kali semenjak Jaejoong lahir, Siwon mendengarkan kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut anak yeojyanya yang sudah menginjak usia 24 tahun. Seperti ummanya, Jaejoong tumbuh menjadi yeojya yang begitu cantik. Kulit putih mulus tak bercela. Bibir merah ranum yang menggoda. _Doe eyes_ yang menghanyutkan siapapun. Suara lembut milik appanya. Senyuman maut gabungan appa dan ummanya. Jadi bukan hal yang mustahil kalau yeojya secantik ini memiliki satu atau dua namjachingu kan?

Dan inilah yang menjadi penyebab kalimat itu terlontar dari Jaejoong. Semenjak Siwon melepaskan Jaejoong ke sekolah, dia tahu bahwa satu saat akan tiba saatnya anaknya akan memiliki tambatan hati. Dia hanya berharap Jaejoong mendapatkan yang terbaik, tetapi sejauh ini semua namja yang mendekati anaknya tak lebih dari namja _playboy_ yang hanya menginginkan tubuh Jaejoong daripada hatinya.

Kali ini, ketika Jaejoong pulang dan memperkenalkan seorang Jung Yunho, Siwon lantas melakukan segala cara untuk menghalangi Yunho. "Pergi dan jangan temui anakku lagi," ujarnya tegas kepada sosok Yunho yang masih terkejut. Siwon menatap Yunho yang melirik sekilas ke arah Jaejoong yang berada di sebelahnya sebelum kemudian mengangguk dan pergi dari hadapan Siwon. Tentu saja hal ini tidak diduga oleh keduanya, Siwon berpikir bahwa Yunho akan setidaknya meminta uang atau mungkin membela diri, tapi Yunho pergi begitu saja.

Itulah kronologis kenapa sekarang Jaejoong kembali terisak di kamarnya sementara Siwon sedang duduk di kursi ruang makan dengan meneguk air putih dan Kibum yang tengah membereskan peralatan makan mereka. "Aku appa yang jahat, ya?" bisik Siwon pelan.

"Tidak, kau bukan appa yang jahat, Wonnie, kau adalah appa yang baik," gumam Kibum dengan lembut. Setelah selesai membereskan cucian, dia segera duduk di seberang Siwon. Tangannya yang mungil kemudian mengelus kepala Siwon seperti seorang umma kepada anaknya. "Tapi, mungkin ada kalanya kita tidak tahu apa sebenarnya yang terbaik untuk anak kita."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Siwon. Kali ini dia mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk dan menatap ke arah Kibum. Matanya penuh dengan pertanyaan sementara Kibum kembali tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti kau ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuknya, Wonnie, tapi ingat, kau bukan Joongie, dan kau tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya paling dibutuhkan oleh dirinya. Terkadang, kita hanya bisa memberikan apa yang dia **inginkan** dan bukan apa yang dia **butuhkan**."

Siwon mencoba untuk mencerna perkataan dari istrinya, tetapi tetap saja ada yang mengganjal. "Bummie, aku tak mau kalau dia kecewa mendapatkan namja yang tak sesuai harapannya. Dan apa-apaan itu, Yunho langsung pergi tanpa melawanku sama sekali."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kibum manja.

Mendengar nada bicara Kibum, Siwon menjadi tertarik. Dia kembali bertanya, "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Choi Kibum?"

Kibum terkekeh pelan dan kembali mengelus pipi Siwon. "Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa Yunho ingin memberikan kesan yang baik terhadap dirimu?"

"Eh?" Untuk hal ini, Siwon harus mengakui dia tak mengerti sama sekali. Oke, dia boleh menjadi pemilik perusahaan Choi dalam usia muda dan memimpin perusahaan itu tetap maju sampai sekarang, tapi untuk perkataan istrinya saat ini, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

"Dan kurasa dia berhasil menimbukan kesan terhadapmu, bukan?" ujar Kibum. "Kau menyuruhnya untuk pergi dan dia pergi bukan? Tapi mungkin berikutnya tidak akan begitu."

"Bummie, jangan bertele-tele, kau tahu saat ini aku sedang pusing bagaimana untuk membujuk Joongie, bukan?"

Kibum kembali tertawa lembut. "Maksudku, dia ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia akan menuruti perintahmu. Kita lihat saja bagaimana keadaannya besok dan aku akan coba bicara sama Joongie, tenang saja ne?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tenang saat tahu akan ada namja yang merebut anakmu dari pengawasanmu?" bisik Siwon dengan lirih. Kibum hanya tersenyum. "Aish, aku akan kehilangan Jaejoong kalau begitu."

"Wonnie, kau tak perlu khawatir, kita tak akan kehilangannya, kita hanya melepasnya karena suatu saat burung yang kecil akan terbang ke langit, bukan?"

"Ne, hanya saja tidak kuduga akan secepat ini. Aku akan sangat kehilangannya," lirih Siwon.

"Jadi kau tidak akan merindukanku?" tanya Kibum dengan nada menggoda. Dia beranjak dari kursinya dan memutar badannya. Gerakannya terhenti saat tangannya dipegang dan memutar badannya hingga badannya bersentuhan dengan dada bidang milik suaminya.

Siwon menyeringai. "Oh, sangat, aku sangat merindukanmu, merindukan suara desahanmu di bawahku dan bibirmu yang terus memberikan tanda kemerahan dengan posesif."

Wajah Kibum begitu memerah. Tak membantu dengan kulitnya yang putih sehingga Siwon dapat melihat dengan jelas muka istrinya yang begitu memerah. Siwon hanya terkekeh dan kemudian mengurangi jarak di antara mereka untuk menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir merah ranum milik istrinya yang menggoda.

.

.

Benar apa kata Kibum, Yunho datang keesokkan harinya kali ini dengan membawa sebuah papan catur dan permainan lainnya. _'Apa-apaan maksudnya?'_

"Apa perkataanku kemarin kurang jelas?" tanya Siwon dengan geram.

Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ahjushi hanya mengatakan bahwa aku tak boleh bertemu dengan Jae, tapi tidak dengan ahjushi bukan? Aku ke sini untuk bermain bersama dengan ahjushi," gumam Yunho.

"Ha?" Siwon tak mengerti apa tujuan dari namja yang ada di hadapannya ini. "Kau jangan mempermainkanku."

"Tidak, aku ingin mengenal ahjushi supaya ahjushi tahu bahwa aku serius dengan Jae."

Kali ini Siwon memasang wajah serius ketika nama Jaejoong disebutkan. Mata elang milik Yunho menyiratkan sebuah tantangan untuk dirinya dan entah kenapa dia merasa melihat bayangan dirinya di masa lalu pada diri Yunho. "Baiklah, tapi kalau kau kalah kau tidak boleh datang ke sini lagi."

Yunho hanya menyengir lebar. "Tenang saja, aku dijuluki sebagai _King of Games _bukan tanpa alasan," jawab Yunho dengan percaya diri.

Siwon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Yunho masuk ke dalam rumahnya untuk kemudian mengajak untuk bermain bersama. Jaejoong yang melihat hal itu memajukan bibirnya karena cemberut. Dia sedang mengintip dari arah kamarnya dan merasa sedikit sedih kenapa Yunho tidak datang menemuinya. "Yunnie jahat!"

Kibum yang berada di kamar bersama dengan Jaejoong karena ingin membujuk Jaejoong hanya terkekeh. "Itu tandanya Yunho serius dengan dirimu, Joongie," bisik Kibum.

"Iya, tapi dia bisa untuk menghubungiku kan umma? Dia bahkan tidak menghubungiku!"

"Dia hanya menuruti apa perintah appa-mu dan kau harus bangga, Joongie," bisik Kibum. Dia merapikan poni Jaejoong sementara keduanya sekarang sudah duduk di atas ranjang Jaejoong. "Karena kau menemukan seseorang yang sangat menyayangimu."

Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk dalam pelukan hangat umma-nya, berharap bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. "Yunnie," bisiknya lirih.

.

.

Sudah satu bulan ini, Yunho menjadi tamu tetap di rumah keluarga Choi. Bahkan dia selalu datang dengan membawa permainan baru untuk melawan Siwon. Terkadang Siwon yang kalah dan terkadang Yunho yang kalah. Pada akhirnya, mereka akan berada dalam keadaan seimbang. Kibum bahkan sudah menyiapkan makanan lebih untuk Yunho karena tahu akan kedatangan anak itu. Sesekali Yunho memberi lirikan ke arah Jaejoong dan tersenyum lembut. Melihat senyuman itu, Jaejoong kembali meleleh dan masuk dalam pesona Yunho. Jika Yunho sedang bermain dengan appa-nya, maka Jaejoong akan menonton di ruang tamu agar bisa menatap Yunho atau membantu umma-nya untuk membereskan cucian.

Kalau boleh jujur, Jaejoong sebenarnya iri dengan appa-nya yang dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama Yunho daripada dirinya. Yunho hanya mengirimkan ucapan selamat tidur dan selamat pagi padanya atau menanyakan apakah dia sudah makan atau belum. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. Dia sedang berada di ruang tamu seperti biasa, memeluk bantal sofa dan menonton televisi yang menyiarkan acara memasak.

"YES!" Seruan di ruang makan membuat perhatiaan Jaejoong teralihkan. Dia melihat Yunho yang terlihat senang dan merayakan sesuatu. "Aku menang kan ahjushi?"

"Aish, aku tidak terima, kau pasti curang," balas Siwon tak mau kalah.

"Tapi sudah jelas kalau ahjushi kalah, jadi ahjushi harus menyetujui perjanjian awal kita," seru Yunho.

Mendengar kata perjanjian, Jaejoong semakin tertarik. Dia berdiri dan menghampiri keduanya. "Perjanjian apa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan penuh tanya.

Yunho menyengir lebar ke arah Jaejoong dan memeluk yeojyachingunya itu. "Hei, hei, aku belum bilang setuju bukan?" seru Siwon yang tidak didengarkan oleh Yunho yang sudah memeluk Jaejoong yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus. "Aish anak itu."

"Kenapa Wonnie?" tanya Kibum yang menghampiri suaminya.

Siwon hanya tersenyum ke arah istrinya dan mengingat apa yang dikatakan Yunho kepadanya.

_"Kalau aku berhasil menang dalam setiap permainan tiga hari berturut-turut, anda harus mengizinkan saya bertemu dengan Jae._"

"Yah, anggaplah aku hanya memberikan jalan bagi Yunho, Bummie," bisik Siwon pelan dengan seulas senyuman. Dia merasa senang ketika melihat anaknya terlihat bahagia di pelukan Yunho. "Hei, tapi kalian jangan lakukan yang berlebihan! Jaejoong harus kembali sebelum jam 10 malam atau aku anggap kita tak pernah membuat perjanjian ini, Jung Yunho," ancam Siwon.

Yunho kembali menyengir. "Tenang saja ahjushi, sekarang saya juga lebih baik pulang. Sampai bertemu besok, ahjushi, Jae," sapanya.

Siwon melihat bagaimana bahagia saat Jaejoong mengantar Yunho. Keduanya terlihat saling malu mengingatkan dirinya dulu dengan Kibum. Meskipun umur Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak tergolong muda, tapi tetap saja interaksi mereka sekarang seperti anak remaja yang sedang pacaran. Siwon tersenyum melihat hal itu.

"Rasanya aku sudah tua, eh?" gumam Siwon.

"Haha, kalau kamu tua, maka aku juga, Wonnie, tenang saja, kita akan sama-sama tua kok," gumam Kibum. Dia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Siwon dan memeluk suaminya dari belakang. Pelukannya terlepas saat Jaejoong mendekati Siwon dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Err...itu...appa," bisik Jaejoong. "Gomawo!" serunya yang langsung memeluk appa-nya. Siwon tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Jaejoong sementara Kibum juga ikut tersenyum dan mengamati keduanya dari samping. "Joongie sayang appa!" seru Jaejoong lagi.

Yah, Siwon harus menikmati segala perhatian yang bisa dia dapatkan. Karena dia tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat perhatian Jaejoong akan terbagi. Rasanya tidak percaya kalau Joongie kecilnya sebentar lagi akan terbang dari dirinya.

.

.

Siwon tak pernah merasa segugup ini setelah menikah dengan Kibum. Dia tak percaya kalau sebentar lagi Jaejoong sudah tidak akan menjadi miliknya lagi dan akan berganti marga menjadi Jung. Tak percaya bahwa sebentar lagi anak semata wayangnya akan menjadi milik orang lain.

"Aku harap kau tidak membuatnya sedih, Yunho, atau kau tahu aku bisa membuangmu ke Samudera Atlantik dengan mudah," ancam Siwon.

Yunho hanya tertawa mendengar ancaman Siwon. Dia mengangguk. "Ne, aku tidak akan pernah membuatnya menangis, appa. Jika dia sedih, maka aku juga akan sedih." Siwon mengangguk. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan appa dari Yunho. Lagipula Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah menjalin kasih selama 1 tahun dan sejauh pengamatan Siwon, Yunho benar-benar namja sejati yang memegang janjinya. Dia membawa Jaejoong pulang sebelum jam 10 dan selalu memberikan kejutan-kejutan kecil pada acara-acara spesial. Dia bahkan selalu meminta izin jika akan membawa Jaejoong pulang terlalu malam atau sebagainya.

Singkat cerita, Yunho adalah menantu yang diinginkan oleh setiap appa di dunia terhadap putri tunggalnya dan Siwon hanya berharap bahwa Yunho tak akan mengecewakannya. Biar bagaimanapun, Jaejoong sudah bagaikan permata di hidupnya. Sedih rasanya mengingat sesuatu yang selama ini dia jaga akan pergi. Tapi, kalau dilihat dari sisi lain, dia bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama dengan Kibum seperti dulu. Ah, mungkin dia bisa melakukan bulan madu kedua setelah ini.

Oke, pikirkan itu nanti saja Choi Siwon. Sekarang lebih baik kau membawa bidadari yang sedang ada di sampingmu ke hadapan altar. Jaejoong terlihat begitu cantik dalam balutan gaun pengantin yang sedang dipakainya. Dan Yunho sangat beruntung mendapatkan Jaejoong.

Acara berlangsung dengan saling mengucapkan sumpah kemudian diakhiri dengan acara melemparkan bunga yang diterima oleh salah seorang teman Jaejoong yang bernama Junsu. Siwon terharu. Dia tidak akan melupakan senyuman indah yang diperlihatkan Jaejoong hari itu. Hari terindah bagi semuanya. Kibum menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Mereka saling bertatapan. Kibum kemudian mengucapkan tanpa suara, "_You did it_."

Keduanya tersenyum penuh arti dan sekali lagi mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam cinta diiringi dengan air mata bahagia yang mengalir perlahan.

Jalan Siwon mungkin tidak berhenti sampai di sini, tetapi dia sudah memberikan segalanya untuk Jaejoong. Sekarang adalah giliran Jaejoong untuk melanjutkan langkahnya. Siwon dan Kibum akan selalu mendukungnya dari sini. Mereka akan selalu berada untuk Jaejoong jika diperlukan dan mereka hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik untuk Jaejoong.

_After all, that's what parent should do, isn't it?_

Siwon mungkin memiliki keraguan saat menjadi appa, tetapi karena keraguannya itu dia bisa membulatkan tekad untuk menjadi yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Terutama dengan Kibum yang akan selalu berada di sampingnya dan menegurnya jika dia berbuat salah. Keluarga yang begitu indah.

Burung yang dulunya kecil tak bisa terbang, sekarang sudah mengembangkan sayapnya, melintasi cakrawala dan menuju sebuah dunia baru.

.

.

eL-ch4n

presents

"Be a parent"

09.08.2012

.

.

A/N:

Oke, pertama. Saya memutuskan untuk mengembalikan penname menjadi **eL-ch4n** saja.

Kemarin banyak yang mention ke tempat saya mengatakan bahwa saya mengganti nama menjadi sebuah nama yang rasanya bukan saya.

Jadi, supaya tidak terjadi salah paham, saya kembalikan saja nama saya jadi **eL-ch4n**

Cuma ingin mengklarifikasikan hal ini saja. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca cerita saya.

Sebenarnya saya mengganti nama karena untuk membuktikan dugaan saya.

Ternyata cukup benar. Kalau saya pake eL-ch4n, ff saya gak nyampe 2hari sudah ada email dari admin ffn -_-""

Pas saya ganti nama, sampai sekarang lumayan aman (?)

Yah, ya sudah deh. Mau berkarya saja dicekal, saya juga sudah capek.

.

Proud to be a cassiopeia!

and

YUNJAE IS REAL 8DD

AKTF!

.

PS: I dedicated this fic for my father who's having his birthday today. Happy birthday dad, thanks for being such a wonderful dad for me!

Luph

_verzeihen


End file.
